


ghosted

by Lackyducks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Ficlet, Gen, Invisibility, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: Zedaph and Tango find their ghost prank may have gone a little too far.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> this is an older ficlet that i posted on my tumblr. it's based off [zed](https://youtu.be/vRs0neW77T4) & [tango's](https://youtu.be/4ikkSYBDzxM) halloween videos (which are so fun & worth the (re)watch.) i might continue it one day? i just. don't have a plot askljsa.

Zedaph wakes up on the floor.

As he sits up, he can't quite place how he ended up on the floor. In fact, he can't place much of yesterday. He glances out the nearest window. The dark purple sky greets him, stars dancing across in their slow waltz. He'd hope one of the hermits would put him in his bed if he passed out, rather than next to it. On the cold, hard floor. He scowls, picking himself up and standing with a stretch. He looks down, starts to dust himself off.

It takes a second for his half-awake brain to process that he can see through himself.

It takes less time for him to start panicking.

He stumbles forward, rushing to the nearest reflective surface. There's nothing in his inventory, so he picks up an elytra from the side, a bundle of rockets. They feel heavy in his hand. When he looks into the water, the rockets are all he sees. He doesn't have any potion effects on, right? What is happening here?

Xisuma. Xisuma must know. Xisuma's the admin, he knows everything. Zed, of course, doesn't know where he'd be at this time of night. He tries to activate his communicator and can't. His fingers go straight through. He decides not to think about it, and bashes open the door. Part of him considers it lucky he still can.

It takes a few attempts to attach the elytra to his back. The first time, it goes straight through him. And the second. By the third time he's able to settle it on his back, fumbling as he closes the clasp. The wings spread out, as transparent as he is. This is getting weirder with every minute.

Maybe at this point he should just feel pleased he's still able to fly. He heads for Xisuma's base, hoping, for once, that the admin is there. Throughout the entire flight, he remains as transparent as when he started. A potion should've worn off by now. He regrets leaving his items behind, but he doesn't want to turn back. It took long enough to get his elytra working. What if it suddenly stopped? The shopping district's lights are dotted beneath him, the large structures providing some distraction as he dodges between them.

Despite the panic, he can appreciate how fun it is to dive into Xisuma's base. He lands gently, his feet gracing across the ground. He barely kicks up loose sand as he walks.

"Zed!" A voice calls, echoing across the base. Zedaph spins around, legs going weak at the sight of Tango running towards him.

"Tango- oh I'm so glad to see you." As Tango gets closer, he realises he's transparent as well. They reach each other. Tango's hands are solid on his wrists. Zedaph grasps his arm back, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Do you know what's going on? I just woke up and-" Tango steps back, holding up his arm. 

Zed shakes his head, "I don't know I woke up like this." Tango makes an amused noise, raising his eyebrows.

"Woke up like this, huh?" Zedaph shakes his head, punching Tango's arm as the other breaks out laughing.

"Tango, this is serious!" He knows he's smiling as well. But it sobers the mood. They look each other up and down, no items bar the elytras on their backs. "What's happened? I can't even see my reflection."

"I tried putting armour on and it went through me," Tango says, "Not that it mattered. I don't think any of the mobs could see me anyway." Zed huffs, crossing his arms.

"And did your communicator work?"

"Nope." Tango pops the 'p'. "I'm guessing you're looking for Xisuma as well?" Zed nods.

"He's the admin. He's gotta know something's wrong. And fix it! I've got a show to host!"

"And I've got minigames to build," Tango agrees, "So we've got to-" The sound of fireworks catches both of their attention. They glance upwards, catching a glimpse of a green suit coming in to land. "Speak of the devil." Zedaph puffs out a laugh, running to meet where Xisuma lands.

"Xisuma! X!" He shouts, the noise bouncing off the huge walls. He runs towards him, Tango striding up behind. "Xisuma?" The admin hasn't even looked in his direction. Tango reaches Zedaph's side, both of them watching as Xisuma walks past them.

"X? Hey?" Tango tries, getting no response. Xisuma continues walking. "Xisuma, dude, this isn't funny." Xisuma looks up at the sky, frowning. He opens his menus, checking the player list.

"The wind must be getting up," He murmurs to himself, continuing to his chests. Zedaph and Tango stare ahead. Zedaph places his hand on Tango's arm.

"We… we weren't on the player list," He whispers. "We weren't on the player list- and we're transparent, and now Xisuma can't see us-" He can feel himself getting out of breath. Tango turns, faces Zedaph. His red eyes are squinted, looking strange without the slight glow.

"It's like we don't exist," He finishes, as Zedaph takes a gulp of air.

"We're ghosts. We're literal ghosts." Zedaph presses his hand to his mouth, laughing with an edge of hysteria. "Tango, what do we do?" Tango presses his lips together. He looks at Xisuma, still sorting through his items, oblivious to the two stood in the centre of the room.

"I have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed, i love reading them! 
> 
> my hc tumblr is [here.](https://justletmeplayminecraft.tumblr.com) i'm absolutely open to prompts! 
> 
> ~~i am also working on ahp again i promise~~


End file.
